1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projector, a projection system, and a retrieved information displaying method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conferences, a presenter gives a presentation while displaying the image of presentation material on a screen. In these years, a projector is connected to a computer to display the image of the presentation material output by the computer.
Further, a technique has been known that allows the presenter to highlight characters that the presenter desires to emphasize in the images of the presentation material by underlining or hatching the characters using a laser pointer or the like during the presentation. In general, the portion of the image of the presentation material highlighted by the presenter often has an important meaning. In some cases, however, not all of the audience of the presentation understand the meaning of the highlighted portion.
In order to solve this problem, an information providing apparatus has been known that includes a display part to output presentation data for display, a specific instruction receiving part to receive an instruction to specify a portion of the output presentation data, a related information retrieving part to retrieve information related to the portion of the presentation data specified by the instruction, a conversion part to convert the presentation data into transmission data from which the information related to the specified portion is extractable, and a transmission part to transmit the transmission data. (See, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2010-219928.)